


Moondancera

by moondancera



Category: My Little Pony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancera/pseuds/moondancera
Summary: An Ode To My Little Pony Moondancera





	Moondancera

**Author's Note:**

> It is very late or early morning when I am writing this, but I just couldn't stop myself. So drop a review and let me know what you think. As always, I am open to comments, flames, corrections, or just plain bizarre reviews. Any will do, and all is welcome.

I am old, with a heavy heart

I am young, with a heavy soul

I care, I hate

I am white, with a horn

I am a horse, with four legs

I have a mane and tail

Red and purple are the colors

That makes up my hair

I have eight stars and a half moon

On each side of my flank

I have wings from an old story

That has gone to the years

I have children from long ago

Not biological, but loved just the same

Haven't seem them for awhile

But think of them all the same

I am alone, but know I am loved

I am here and gone

I am writing this as a way to remember myself

As once I was

And forever shall be

In the land of My Little Pony


End file.
